


Lovely Day

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Sitting in the front room, attempting to avoid showing any obvious signs of her nervous excitement. Dawn mentally scolded herself each time she glanced to the doorway. Yet her enthusiasm remained undimmed by the self-administered checking.

When she finally heard the click of the door, even though she couldn’t predict with certainty who it was, she dashed across the room. Leaning against the doorframe, she instantly beamed as her mother stepped inside.

As Joyce noticed Dawn, noticing her glee, she showed a smile in return. “Dawn, you’re home early?” Taken off guard by the subtle question, the teen shrugged as she tried to evade the non-verbalized element. “Oh. Yeah, got my homework done too.” Content with Dawn’s answer, Joyce gently patted her arm as she passed. “That’s good.” 

Dawn let her eyes trail after her mother for a moment before calling as she walked ahead to catch up with her. “Mom.” Once Joyce turned, Dawn continued. “You look kinda tired.”

A brief smile as the older woman nodded. “I’ll be fine.” Stepping closer, Dawn shifted her expression to a lightly pleading look. “What about a massage?” Before Joyce could reply, Dawn interjected. “Anya showed me how.”

Tilting her head slightly, considering the offer. Joyce couldn’t help but laugh at Dawn’s exaggerated begging look. Pecking her cheek as smiled. “Ok, let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn stood by her bed, watching as Joyce lay atop it, her body fully nude save for a loose towel draped over her ass. The teen felt herself almost too aroused to move, yet hearing Joyce’s voice delivering a gentle tease. “I hope your hands aren’t cold sweetie.”

A giggle as Dawn gently rubbed her mother’s shoulders. “Well?” A soft hum as Joyce whispered. “Perfect.”

Nodding, Dawn slipped herself into position, kneeling atop the bed. She dragged and slipped her hands across her mother’s back, moving spontaneously but hoping Joyce wouldn’t notice the amateurism behind her motions.

Joyce let her eyelids flutter as her humming transformed to soft moaning, attempts at offering praise only deepening her pleasured noises, bringing a light blush to her cheeks. Yet as she could feel Dawn’s touch edging lower. That brought a smirk to her lips.

Reaching back as she tugged the thin towel aside, Joyce groaned slowly as she turned her head, just catching sight of Dawn’s astonishment. “Oh, don’t stop Dawn. I thought you were doing so good, why not make this a full body massage?”


End file.
